The Baby With Amnesia
by PrinceWhiskers
Summary: One stormy night a very much human, yet teenaged Castiel Novak had been struck by a hit and run. Now without his memories and a guilt stricken Dean, the doctors told him there is little hope of his memories returning. Dean has decided he can't give up on his little angel that easily. Mentions of Sam and Jess but I'm not sure where I'm going with those two. DeanXCas, Kthank
1. Chapter 1:

**.:Chapter 1:.  
**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Castiel was admitted to the hospital. The friendly nurse at his side held the clipboard in her arms and began reading off a list of basic questions. Things he saw and things he felt at the moment. Cas had complied the best he could and only began to falter when she began the questions involving people and those who had visited him. The boy didn't really enjoy theses types of questions purely because it was evident he was supposed to be remembering much more then he was right now. The nurse had mentioned how people who claimed they were his siblings had visited him while he slept and occasionally while was awake. He enjoyed hearing the mostly empty threats of one brother of his in particular. This brother, who's named continued to escape him, had a habit of waltzing in and demanding to see Castiel and would do so even if it had to scale through one of the windows in the room to sneak in and see him. The rowdy brother of his would also, on the occasions he wasn't caught, would try and sneak in a few of the treats he remembered Cas having liked before the accident.

As soon as Dean had gotten the call from the hospital he had dropped everything to run to his side. He couldn't believe what the nurse on the phone had told him. Amnesia… Amnesia caused by severe head trauma.

Dean had rushed to Cas' side just as the nurse was leaving the darker haired boy's side after attending to the stitches and scratches still littering the boy's body yet healing thanks to the medications he was being given. An Iv in the boy's arm keeping him comfortable as it also had continued to pump medications for the pain. This was breaking Dean's heart.

Through out the two weeks since the accident Dean had come to visit a few times, but Cas had always had a hard time remembering who this other boy was. Something in the back of his head had continued to nag him. He knew the boy who kept visiting him with that heart broken look. That dirty blonde that was always messily spiked was oddly familiar but the puffy red eyes from what he had suspected to be tears and little to no sleep where not something he could recall on the boy's face.

Dean Wincester. Castiel's boyfriend of before the accident, sat next to the boy and held a necklace out. A simple little shape, but of shiny silver color. He held in front of the boy's face and gingerly asked "W-What do you think of when you see this?"

The boy on the bed gave a small noise of distress in tieback of his throat as he made an attempt to dig for memories of the necklace. Anything at this point. The more he dug for the memories the bigger of a headache he had started to fell. "I… used to wear it?" Castiel asked gingerly, afraid at the point in his recovery to get the answer wrong. Without much thought Cas had moved a hand to where the necklace used to sit. A dangerously natural movement for him since the other had first given the necklace to him.

"Yes. That's good Cas. You're doing good. Why did I give it to you? Cas? Do you remember?" Dean asked, keeping his voice soft and light hearted, knowing answering these questions was a struggle for his clueless boyfriend. His entrancing green orbs practically sparkling with hope that the necklace would trigger at least something.

"Was it a birthday?" Castiel asked, tilting is little head ever so slightly to one side as he tried to remember. A nurse who had entered the scene mostly undetected save for a tiny glance from the boy on the bed was practically squealing with aw at the two from behind the clipboard she held to her face. Her face turning a bright red from trying to hold her noises back.

The Winchester boy merely sighed softly and shook his head. "No… It wasn't." Dean said softly. It was at this point, and with a great deal of silent guilt, he would decide no to tell Cas the real reason he was given the necklace. He wanted to tell him. God, he felt he needed to let the other know why the necklace was so important, but he just… needed Castiel to remember for himself.

Castiel had immediately sighed heavily upon hearing he got the answer wrong. This was beyond frustrating for him. All these little fragments of what he thought were memories dancing around in his head but really no way of knowing if they were real or simply just things his mind had made up to fill in the missing pieces. "It was a gift though?"

"Yes, it was a gift. A very special one." The blonde one answered softly. Taking great care in keeping his voice soft and light hearted was beginning to be a struggle at this point. His frustrations were growing but he knew it was not Castiel's fault and he couldn't blame him for not remembering. The poor thing had taken a direct hit in the accident.

Memories of the two boy's bodies pressed together on the cooling hood if the Impala, affectionately named Baby of all things. As lovingly pressed to Dean's side with his head on the boy's chest as fireworks burst loudly in the skies above them. Dean taking Cas' amused gaze locked on the colorful explosions to slip the necklace chain around the boy's neck. The thought of Castiel not remembering this moment was breaking Dean's heart.

The dark haired boy quietly watched Dean's hopeful smile fade and began to feel a frown find it's way to his lips. He really didn't enjoy Dean's upset expression. it would kill him if he had to see it any longer. "A special gift? Was it… an anniversary gift?" He pressed further. He need answers one way or another!

"Well, kinda?" Dean frowned and put his hand gently over Castiel's which sat in the boy's lap. The contact made Castiel look up the other curiously before Dean opened his mouth to speak. "Maybe… we should call it a day. I'll come back tomorrow and see if anything crosses your mind or something, ok?" Dean did his best to smile a bit to the other but the idea of leaving his angel and Cas not being able to chirp up with an adorable little "I love you, Deanie Weanie" was just about to shatter his heart to pieces.

The smaller framed boy with the IV instantly chirped up. "I… no... please." Those words were quiet but held more weight that Cas had thought they could. He didn't want to be left alone in this room. It was too quiet, except for the quiet beeps of the heart monitor. The beeps on it spiking ever so slightly as Cas' panic of being left alone hadn't gone undetected. The boy's amused and concentrated look had immediately switched to an expression of pure panic at possibly being left alone. He wasn't ready for this. Not when some of his memories had shown a possibility of returning. He couldn't let the other go.

"Cas, you need to rest. Who knows. A good night's sleep could be good for you. It may help." Dean insisted with a sink at the other as he moved to pick his jacket up from the back of his chair.

After his goodbyes for the night Dean left the room and made his way to the Impala. Once in the driver's side he found it difficult to start the engine and leave. The image of the other boy's panicked expression pulling at the heart strings he had tried to hide away during this difficult time. After a few minutes of fighting the urge to waltz back into the building Dean start the car and made an attempt to step on the gas to leave. He couldn't. As if an invisible force had halted his foot on it's way down to the gas. He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave the other.

With a small hiss of a curse Dean made a move to turn the Impala off but instead paused with his hand on the key to look up to the windows of the building. He had remembered which window the other's little head would occasionally poke in and out of and immediately his eyes had locked on it. "Goodnight, Cas." Dean had whispered to himself.

The nurse that had been assigned to Cas for the duration of his stay, which was also the one who had been swaddling a minute or so before was not attending to him wounds and IV. With a small check list written down on a piece of paper she had gone down the list about how Cas was feeling. His pain from the wounds, if he were conformable, hungry, tired, needed to the bathroom, or just needed something to do until he had fallen asleep for the night. Normally a patient like him would be assigned at least two or three nurse to periodically check on him but someone in the party who often visited Cas had opted to request one nurse or doctor to attend to him in the hopes of cutting down the stress of having to remember too many other faces besides the ones he was already trying to remember from before the accident.

Dean, being thoroughly exhausted from spending practically every waking hour of of his days worrying and stressing over Castiel's condition had soon found himself practically passed out in the driver's seat. The Impala's engine put to sleep for the night far before he had fallen asleep. The two slept peacefully, for the most part, in the parking lot right there on the hospital. A few of the late night nurse's had long given up the fight to keep the two separated when visiting hours were over and would in all honesty rather not start a fight with the blonde when it came to his request to see the fragile boy with no memories. They had already tried the first week or so, two of the doctors receiving black eyes and had feared to receive more if they continued to keep the two apart.

* * *

..: **To be continue...** :..


	2. Chapter 2:

**.:Chapter 2:.**

* * *

Morning never came fast enough for the pair. Cas had fallen asleep late that night, spending much of the night staring at the door in the hopes the other would return. Dean having fallen asleep in Baby parked out in the parking lot in a spot he had claimed as his own until he would no longer need to visit the hospital. With the sun already beating down on things so early in the morning it was going to be a good day. At least Dean thought it would, even if he had grown rather sore from sleeping in an uncomfortable position in the car. He just wasn't ok with the idea of leaving to sleep in his own bed with the thought of Cas being left alone in his room. Sleeping in the parking lot meant the two could be reunited for the day much faster. Besides, Dean had a surprise waiting for the other and he could nearly contain himself at the thought of it and the other boy's reaction.

The blonde entered the room with a gentle knock on the already opened door. Despite it being early in the morning Dean highly doubted the nurses even knew he was here at the moment. Hell, he really didn't care. He had some he needed to check on and no little nurse with a clipboard was going to stop him. Not now. Not ever. "Cas?" He asked quietly.

Still in the process of waking up, Cas had given a small yawn mixed with a throaty hum in response to his question. The boy gave a great big yawn before turning his head to face the other and instantly perked up when he saw him standing in the doorway. "D-Dean?" He muttered with a confused smile. He really hadn't expected the other to show so early in the morning like this.

Dean found himself sighing quietly in relief. At least the boy had remembered his name this time. This was a start. A slow start, but he would take it. Hell, he'd even take a "assbutt" right now, over his own name if that was all the other could remember. "Yea, it's me. How're you feeling? He asked as he gently sat himself on the edge of the bed and gently ran his hand through Castiel's messy hair. How badly he just wanted to hug the other tightly and beg for the other to remember him but he had to take things slow and he didn't know which was worse.

The boy gave a warm, yet still slightly tired, smile at the contact and found himself learning into it. "I feel better, actually. A little tired as I'm sure you can see."

The blonde nodded and quickly reached under his coat to pull out a stack of photos held together with a rubber band. He had gone through their albums, social medias, and phones to collect the best photos and most important photos and had them printed along with ones printed through out their time together. He gently handed them to the other. "These are some photos for you. They are photos our dates together. I thought… Maybe they could help you."

Castiel gently took the photos from the other, his hands hesitating slightly regardless of how badly he wanted to touch them. He gently undid the rubber band and had started to flip through them slowly, looking each and every photo over intently. "We looked so happy together…" He mumbled sadly when he stopped on a photo of the two grinning widely. The photos were upsetting him more then he thought they should. How could he forget so many fond memories of the two? How could he do that to the other?

"Heh. We were. Trust me." Dean said with a sightly forced out laugh before his expression had softened when he saw the look on the other's face. "You.. don't remember any of these, d-do you?"

"I don't think so, no. Not yet." He responded with a few tiny shakes of his head, his eyes brows pulling together. "Wait… I think maybe this one?" he asked as he stopped and hands Dean a photo of them together. The two on the Impala hood at night, Dean on Cas' chest and passed out and Cas holding the camera slightly crooked with a silly grin on his face.

"You- You do? What do you remember?" Dean's hope practically leapt out of chest at the hopes his angel would remember something. Dean soon found himself shaking in the short lived silence between the two as his excitement rose. For the current situation the two were found in, any remembrance meant everything to him.

"Was it a birthday or a date? It… It was something sort of important… Something special? You had gotten tired and after a long day had fallen asleep on me and I guess I stole the camera from you for a bit?" He explained, keeping his tone light like a question, ready to stop in he had gotten the memory wrong.

Dean didn't think his heart could break anymore then it did at the that moment. It hurt his soul deeply to have to tell his little angel he was wrong and what really happened in those photos. "This was right after the impala broke. The impala is my car… You loved it. And I was really tired after trying to to fix it so I fell asleep right there on your chest." He explained as he gently ran his hand over the slightly bent and scratched photo of the two.

"I… oh. I had thought it was a much happier memory considering the expression I was making. I'm sorry." Cas' tiny hopeful smile had faded somewhat as he looked back down to the stack of photos. Did his mind just try to make something up again to fill in the blanks? It had been doing that a lot it seemed. "Did we at least sleep in the back?" If he could get at least a fraction of this memory right he thought maybe he could feel better.

"Yeah. Yeah, we did. This is good!" He smiled, shuffling hurriedly to the next photo. It showed the both of them in a fancy restaurant, Dean's arm around Cas' shoulders and their other hands intertwined with each other while they stood well dressed. "What about this one?"

He hesitate to answer but took a shot in the dark once he felt comfortable enough to look up to the other. "We are both dressed so fancy… I assume a prom? The nurses did tell me we are around the age of attending that…" He tried.

"Yes! The prom! This is from the prom. You looked so handsome." Dean chuckled quietly, signing as he handed the photo back to the other for him to look over. "This is progress." Dean didn't have the words at how proud he was of the other right now. It was little progress, but any progress was progress in the right direction for him right now.

His happy hopeful smile retuned to his face as he quickly looked up from the photo to look up the other. "I remembered it correctly? We… We clean up really nice enough." He said with a soft smile up to the other before glancing back to the photo.

"Yes. You were right." Dean slung an arm around the boy's shoulders, careful of any of his injuries, and rested his head against Cas'. The simple action made him feel at home. Like the accident never happened. "I think you are doing well. Good job." Dean wanted to say so much more but was afraid of crossing boundaries at this point and possibly setting back any progress the two had made. He wasn't sure if that was possible, but hell he didn't want to risk it.

Cas had leaned back into the touch. It made him feel safe and loved and he didn't want to give it up. Not now. The contact between the two was the most comforting thing he could remember since waking up in the hospital alone. "Do you think, at this rate I can go home soon?" He asked, keeping his voice quiet as to not ruin whatever this moment was.

* * *

 **.: To be continued... :.**


	3. Chapter 3:

**.:Chapter 3:.**

* * *

"God, hopefully. I mean why not? You remember more than I thought you would. Even though you don't exactly remember who I am at. We have progress." Dean tried to give the other an encouraging smile. In truth e didn't know when the other could leave. He had hoped it would be soon, the even the nurses couldn't determine when they could release the boy from the hospital.

"Well, the doctors don't when they can release me… I mean, as least as far as i know or have been told." He gave a small nod in understanding at the what the other had said. "Do you think I'll ever be able to remember everything I used to again?" Cas asked carefully.

"I hope so, Cas. I miss you. I miss us." Dean's voice cracked slightly as the weight of his how badly he missed his old angel came crashing down on him. He knew he the other couldn't return the feelings right now but Dean thought Castiel needed to know just how he felt about it. "I'll try to talk to them about it."

Cas had listened to him and let his sponge of a mind suck the information being given for a moment before giving him a shy nod. "I miss how I was before… With all my memories of you and your brother." He admits quietly, not expecting the other to be listening. Suddenly the heart monitor had picked up a few beats again as Cas' breath hitched. He remembered something! He didn't even have to think about it and it just came to him. Surprised panic suddenly hit his expression again as he looked up to the other, about the reach out and grab his shirt to shake the other in excitement. "Brother…? Do you have a brother?"

Dean visibly bounced in his seat at Cas' question. "YES! MY BROTHER CAS! His name is Sam! You remember him!?" Dean said loudly, practically yelling in excitement and before he could stop himself he was pulling his angel into a tight embrace. "I know you were still in there somewhere."

The dark haired boy was a bit surprised by the hug at first, but slowly let himself melt into the touch and was even daring to hug back. The boy's scent was so familiar. Pins and needles were going off in the back of his mind. He settled for not asking about that for the moment and turned to another nagging question that he was unsure on how to word. "Sam…? He is… Do you?" Castiel asked as he stuttered about, struggling to find the word to express his question.

"Hmn?" Dean mumbled with a smile, refusing to let the other go. Gently he dared to breath in the other's scent and melted into him. He loved being able to finally hold him again. To finally be able to hold his angel. To touch his angel and to breathe in that scent again. Something he never truly understood he missed to badly until this moment.

"Books? Mountains of books." He muttered after a taking another moment to breath in Dean's scent. Without really realizing he was doing so until it was too late Cas had moved away just enough to sniff at Dean's collar before looking up to him slightly. "oh! I'm sorry. I didn't me- the scent.. it was…"

"No, continue…" Dean urged quietly, shuffling to be a bit closer. "Please…"

" Familiar. Have you always smelled this way?" He asked curiously. "Did I always enjoy that scent?"

"Yes. And I've loved yours…" Dean mumbled before he buried his face into Castiel's neck. Enjoying the scent mixed with the familiar feeling of the fragile warm body against his own. In turn Castiel gently leaned back, tilting his head naturally to the side to give the other a bit more room before leaning his cheek against Dean's head.

"What do I smell like?" Castiel asked quietly, glancing over to the window before letting his eyes slide closed contently.

"Like the ocean. No, no. That's not right. Like… Like… Heaven." Dean sighed happily as he let his chest rise and fall, taking in Cas' scent each breath he took and enjoying it more and more each time.

The boy dean was hugging let out a tiny chuckle, the first one since being admitted. "Can… Heaven even have a scent?" He asked, trying to hold back what sounded like a chuckle at the thought of such a place having a scent at all.

"Obviously it does." Dean perked up before realizing just what he was doing. They were practically cuddling. Or about to. The last thing he wanted to do was make Castiel afraid of him for being too forwards with things like this. "I-Is this ok? I'm sorry… I should have asked before…"

As gave a tiny nod and the first warm smile he was able to give the other since Castiel had woken up in the bed he currently sat in. "We used to do this a lot? T-Then yes it's ok. This has been the most comfortable thing I've had since I got here." The squeaked out quietly, bowing his head slightly.

Dean nodded and buried his face back into Cas' neck in an attempt to comfort his lovable angel. It hurt Dean to see him so hurt and lost like this. "I'm glad you're ok with this and that it's comforting."

"I am to." He said happily back before leaning into the touch some more. Castiel felt save and comforted in Dean's arm and with him being so close and he absolutely loved every second of it. As didn't want it to end. Before he knew what he was doing Cas was gently lifting a hand to Dean's shirt before gripping it tight and twisting his small fists into the soft material. The next moment Cas was burying his face in Dean's chest, the feeling of tears threatening to spill, but never truly showed.

Before Dean could stop himself, as if he truly wanted him to, he was gently rocking the other boy in his arms bak and forth while whispering soft 'it will be ok' to him over and over again. A hand finding it's way to the boy's hair while the other staying wrapped around his shoulders to keep him close. He did this and waited patiently until the fragile and wounded boy was calming down in his arms. A soft smile playing on his lips when he finally felt him relax.' At least some things never changed' Dean thought. Gently the other turned his face to rest his cheek against Dean's chest, relaxing against him. At one point or another his eyes had closed before he could stop them and his breathing had evened out. Realizing his little hand was still tangled tightly in the Winchester boy's shirt he gently tried to loosen his grip on it. "Ummm. D-Dean, you had mentioned earlier something about a car? The black one in the photos…"

"Yea, my baby. She's been around for a looooong time." Dean said, amused by the question as well as just how long that car had been in his life. Something he couldn't live without. Well, of course he couldn't live without his brother, and car, and pie, and air of course, oh but no one could forget about the boy he was currently hugging. Nothing could make him forget about his little Heaven scented angel. Nothing in the world at all.

"An old car?" The now fragile boy asked before looking off to the side. "You've done a lot of work to her? I-It?" He said more as a statement then a question, making an attempt to sort out his thoughts before continuing. "You were… rather upset when she broke down that one time." He muttered quietly, more to himself then to Dean. He looked through the photos involving the car again before stopping at the one where Dean was asleep ontop of Cas again.

"Yes, I was. Thought I was gunna lose her for sure." He smiled and gestured for the boy to flip to the next photo. "Go ahead to the next one." He said calmly.

Castiel listened and flipped to the next one. For a moment he seemed a bit thrown off by their suddenly being three people in the photos. Someone he didn't remember standing there with Dean. In this photo Castiel stood in the middle of Dean and the other male. S… What was his name again? Sam, wasn't it! It was! Sam stood on side, with his arm around Cas, Dean on his other side and held the camera to get them all in the shot and held a cupcake up in the face of a horribly confused and slightly flushed Castiel. The cupcake having a single lit candle sticking out from the blue frosted and sitting slightly crooked. The photo itself must have been sitting in sitting in something for a while since the corners were all bent, but the photo itself was perfectly unharmed.

Cas peered up at the other a bit confused before Dean spoke up. "Obviously you can guess what this one is from." The blonde Winchester said with a gentle nudge at the other.

"Was it a birthday? M-MY birthday?" Um, judging by the photo?" He asked, tilting his head once again. A habit he seemed to have picked up recently, or always had, he never truly knew. "Was it a surprise? That's me, right?" He points to the shortest one in the photo. The one with the most confused expression had ever seen on a single person.

"Haha, yes! Well, yes to all your questions." He pointed to the one with the longer, slightly more brown hair then the himself and Dean in the photos. "That's Sam, my little brother. It was his idea to through the surprise party for you. I thought it was a stupid id- but you seemed to really like it." Dean took a second to mental check himself as he spoke. The last thing he wanted to do was call something involving the other 'stupid' and risk the progress once again.

"I'm sure I loved it Dean. Considering you took the time to throw it in the first place and you were both there." He smiled as warmly as he could considering he didn't actually remember it right now. "Even if I can't remember everything tight now. I'm sure we have a good time."

"You don't need to remember it to know you had fun." Dean mumbled happily as he ruffled the Novak boy's already messy hair. Mentally he sighed at how greasy it felt. Clearly who ever was in charge of helping the other bathe hadn't really taken the time to do this part. He would have to help him at some point. Of course, only if the other would let him. "Hmm, do you need anything? Water? Something to eat?"

* * *

 **.:to be continued... :.**


	4. Chapter 4:

**.: Chapter 4:.**

The little Angel gave Dean a small pout as he thought about it. His stomach was feeling pretty empty at the moment. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had something to actual eat besides hospital jello. Cas thought if he had to see just one more bowl of jello he was going to be sick at this point. It just wasn't filling enough for him and honestly tasted like nothing but slightly flavored chemicals. Chemical flavored chemicals is what Cas had mentally decided to call it and he was pretty sick of having to eat it. Changing the colors on him didn't exactly trick his little mind even if he was mostly confused.

"I wish they would let me have something other than this awful tasting jello…" He whispered to Dean, holding a hand up to half cup his face. Even if he did hate the taste of the jello at the this point he was also partially afraid of offending the poor nurses who were making his comfortable stay possible. They had been doing so much for him and he couldn't really ask for more from the staff.

"I can go grab you something- And I know exactly what you like." The Winchester boy grinned as he reached for his coat to leave.

"You may need to sneak it back in… I don't think they will let you bring it in if they see it." The Novak boy mumbled but happily watched the other leave this time. He knew he would be back. Better yet the other would be back with food. Real food this time and not hospital food. Soon after the other had left Cas spent some more time looking over the photos in the stack. He wanted to get a better idea of just what kind of life he may be temporarily leaving or even permanently behind.

"I'll hide it, don't worry about it." Dean had said with the first happy grin on his face Cas can remember seeing.

Dean had only gone down the street a short way to the pair's favorite burger place. A place they would go to on dates all the time. A small old little diner that stood on the side of the road just on the edge of town. A little dirt parking lot and a matching occasionally flickering diner sign just for good measure. Prices reasonable and plenty of corner booths for couples to hide in for a little time alone if they so chose. To sit as close as they want or across from each other if that was also what they wanted. This particular pair's favorite order, of course, was one large chocolate milkshake and two burgers. One with bacon, a piece of lettuce if he was convinced enough, and maybe just more bacon. The other's was a double burger with cheese, pickles, a slice or two of bacon and hold the mayo. A milkshake to go, just for this occasion.

The Winchester boy soon held the warm bag holding the food in one hand and the drink in the other. He stood and leaned back against the counter for a moment as he sighed. He had remembered exactly what his precious angel used to order and he had never really thought about just how bad the other had to be feeling for not being able to even remember something like that. The little gesture of being able to remember just what the other used to order had been enough to show Cas how much Dean had loved hi, but as it was Cas wasn't able to remember any of it and it truly was starting to break whatever was left of his now fragile heart.

Castiel on the other hand, while Dean was out, sat alone in his hospital bed as he waited. Nose practically buried in trying to remember anything as he looked at the photos. He had gone through the entire stack of photos by now and frowned ever so slightly when nothing new really came to mind. A small nagging voice in the back of his mind was already working to remind him just how empty he was without his, assumingly equally broken blonde by his side. Castiel tried to shake his head to shake the thought from his mind and distract himself with the photos. Reminding himself the other would return to him and that he wasn't really going to be left alone. That Dean really hadn't had enough of trying to 'fix' the broken boy in front of him. That Dean hadn't given up on trying to fix the nose beaten and fragile boy hooked up to the IV and heart monitor.

A few minutes after the thought of Dean possibly leaving him and the thought of the other using food as an excuse you leave and never come back the blonde peaks back into the hospital room with a goofy grin. His hands stuffed almost uncomfortably in his coat he waltz back into the room and pulls out the bag containing the burger, the milkshake to. How the other managed to sneak something so delicious smelling into the hospital and all the way up to the third floor without someone catching him amazed the boy on the bed. He doesn't think he would ever understand how he could do it. "Here, you would ask for me to pick this up for you all the time." Dean smirked before he gently set the bag in Cas' shaky and fragile hands, helping him guide the bag down to his lap, setting the milkshake down on the bedside table.

The scent had already made it's way to the Novak boy's nose and had him perking up instantly. Cas looked between the bag and the blonde now moving to sit in his seat next to him. "It smells amazing… Did I always make you pay for it when I asked?" Castiel asked curiously before opening his mouth to ask another question when his stomach growled loudly and interrupted him. He looked down shyly at the noise his stomach had made and wished that maybe it should have stayed quiet.

"No, you didn't want me to. But I insisted." Dean said and dug a napkin from his pocket to hand to him. "Eat up. Doc' said you lost about three pounds."

"I've lost weight?" The boy asked, a bit surprised. He frowned softly at the thought of losing more of himself than just his memories and let a soft sigh escape. He unwrapped the burger and gave it a few small curious sniffs before taking a cautious bite of it. He had suddenly felt like he hadn't eaten in forever and he was going to have to hold himself down from absolutely destroying that poor burger with how hungry he had suddenly felt. Once the first bite he chewed was through with he had taken an even bigger bite then the first and the cycle repeated. Slowing only slightly, the cycle repeated until he was down to about half of the hefty burger.

"Yea, but don't worry about. We can fix that." Dean grinned as he saw how Cas' eyes lit up as he ate the burger away. "You… like it?"

"I can't believe I forgot how good these taste. A million times better than hospital jello." He mumbled through a mouthful of burger with a small smile.

"I love your smile…" Dean mumbled, smiling in tune with the boy's. Dean Winchester may just be falling in love all over again.

Castiel looked up to the other as he finished the mouthful of the burger he had. Once that was through he taken another when he suddenly realized he had wanted to say something. "I'm glad." The precious boy managed to mumble back with a mouthful and brought a hand up to block his mouth from view.

Dean smiled at the other. Things, for a split second, were as if the accident never happened. This was just like it used to be between two two of them. Cas eating a burger happily as Dean sat beside him and was just getting full off of just how happy littler gestures like this made his significant other. How happy he looked. This was enough for Dean and he would tell him that if he asked. Dean guessed it was time to finally ask this question that had been bugging him since he found about Castiel's new condition.

"Hey… Cas? Although you don't remember me, are we… s-still dating?"

"Even if right now I'm not the same way… do… you want to keep dating?" Castiel asked curiously with a small held tilt.

"Yes, I do. If that's cool with you…" Dean shrugged his shoulders lightly. "We can just make new memories."

"I think I'd like that. To make more while I patiently wait to regain the ones I've lost." Castiel said with a hopeful smile. "T-To lear about you all again could be very interesting in the best possible way. I'm excited to try anyways."

 **.: To be continued... :.**


	5. Chapter 5:

div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px; text-align: center;".:Chapter 5:./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px; text-align: center;"br /"Yeah! Besides, it wil be fun. I get to show you off to everyone all over again." Dean kissed his angel's forehead and smiled. "I'm glad I have you back." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"In truth Dean didn't honestly know how much of his angel he had bad. Even if just had a fraction of his precious little lover back again he could rest peacefully. Since the very first call from the hospital Dean ad been researching like a nut job to try and find ways to help Castiel remember him. Remember what happened to him. Remember what had happened before and so far haven't gotten very far. They got further then Dean thought they would, but regretfully not as far as Dean had wanted. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Show me off to everyone again?" He asked as he instinctively leaned into it with a gentle smile. "I might like that… Hmn, oh! Dean… I'll have to learn to cook and do things on my own again!" Novak chirped with a pathetic pout. He hadn't really thought about those sort of things, or if he even knew how to do them before the accident. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""No, you won't. I'll be here. I'm not leaving this time." Dean chuckled towards the other. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""This time? You've left me before?" Cas asked quietly, sort of afraid to ask the question. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""L-Last time I wasn't there enough for you. I… loved more than anything in the world but was too focused on my own problems." Dean admits and his eyes began to water up. Before he knew it he was unable to stop a few stray tears from falling. "I promise it won't be like that again." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""I'm not sure I understand Dean. Do you mean when the accident happened or a different incident?" Novak asked before frowned when he saw Dean's tears. Even if he couldn't remember him thoroughly the sight of tears on a face like the Winchester bot's just wasn't right. Quickly, yet gently, Cas moved the blanket on his lap ad before he could stop himself he was standing and hugging the other tightly before he could protest. "It's ok, Dean. All if forgiven. I promise."/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""When the accident happened... I-I'm so sorry." Dean mumbled sadly, his words so full of guilt. Gently Dean leaned down to kiss Cas' neck and made an attempt to smile as the other's comforting gesture. "I love you." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"Castiel only shook his head lightly in response to his apology and sighed. "No, Dean, it's alright. Accidents. No one could have known." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Can… I… Can I please kiss you?" Dean blinked down to the other with his sad green orbs. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Do you think maybe it will it will spark a memory or two, do you? You also realize it may just be my first kiss all over again until I can actually remember my first kiss." Cas mumbled shyly, looking up to Dean from where he now stood, practically against him once the two separated from the hug./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Well then, let's make history." The Winchester said before pressing his lips gently to the other male's. Cas hesitated at first to respond to the kiss but eventually found himself leaning into it. Soon the blonde had pulled away from Cas ever so slowly, a smile already tugging on his lips and his eyes practically shimmering with hope that memories would once again return. "Was that ok, Cas?" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"As if on cue and as if prayers were being answered Cas gave the other a smile. "T-That was better then ok, Dean." Novak said with a soft smile and slowly brought his hands to cup Dean's cheeks before gently running his thumbs up across the other's cheek bones. "I'm… N-Not sure how I could have forgotten a face like your's." He said as he frowned up to him, eyes searching Dean's face before starting to tear up. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""You can take a moment to look if you want." Dean muttered softly to the other, placing his hands over Cas' on his face. "I won't be weirded out or anything. Promise."/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""N-No.. Dean… I don't think you understand…w-what i'm saying to you. I'm saying I think I remember you. I remember your face, your name and possibly the very last time we were together before the accident." He said, trying to calm himself and the tears bubbling up in his eyes. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"Dean's breathing hitched slightly. Please don't be lying to me… Please. "Really…? You do?" He asked as he gently squeezed Cas' hands./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Dean, I think that kiss sparked something… It must have triggered something to jump start a few memories." He said, trying to contain the excitement bubbling up along with the tears. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""B-Baby, you're coming back to me…" Dean wiped some of the tears away that were formed in the corners of his own eyes before wiping away a few of the ones that were showing up in Cas' eyes./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Slowly it seems, but yes..It seems I am." Novak said trying to stop himself from starting up with tears of joy at possibly being able to remember everything he once knew. There was still parts of his memories missing, but Castiel thought that maybe at this rate he didn't miss them as much as he tried to convince himself that he did. He could maybe live without them as long as the other was by his side to help him when he got stuck. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"A doctor had suddenly walked in with his clipboard. Messy hair and dark bags under his eyes from having run longer then he may have been used. He gave Cas a gentle smile, nodding to Dean before clearing his throat. "Good news, Mr Novak, it seems your memories have shown great progress in the last few days compared to when you first got here. I'm happy to tell you that you may start to pack your things." He smiled before excusing himself. Some how the information of his recovering memories had gotten back to the doctors even if hadn't told them yet. Dean must have had something to do with it, his excitement getting the better of him, Cas assumed. Once hearing what the doctor had said Dean smiled and brought the back of his lover's hand to his face to gently kiss. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"His fragile lover had practically bounced in place at the thought of being able to leave "O-Ok. I will start packing." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""I'll help!" Dean chirps with a chuckle before he began pulling whatever clothes Cas' had stored away back into the luggage back. His excited effort soon drew to a halt when he spots his old football bomber jacket. The jacket Cas had worn the night he went out and the night of the accident. It was still dirty, slightly stained and a few spots of what Dean thought was blood. He would have to wash it, but the fact Cas had convinced the doctors to let him keep it meant something. "I-I remember this. I remember you asking to borrow this before you left. Because it was cold out." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"Castiel looked over to him and the jacket and paused in his own packing. "I did? Well I'm glad it isn't totally ruined… They… told me they found me in it and I couldn't stand to part with it even if it is a little dirty." Cas said with a tiny hopeful smile./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Yea, coach would end me if I didn't have it!" He laughed and pulled it over his own more muscular frame. It's true his coach would absolutely skin him but Dean couldn't think of a reason to care right now. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""It looks very good on you, Dean." Cas said quietly, almost too shy for his own good. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""You think so? I've always hated it the way it looked on me." He shrugged a little in response./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Maybe it's because I feel like I'm seeing it on you for the first time?" Cas asked with a warm smile towards him./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Maybe… Maybe." Dean mumbled before turning to Cas and grabbing as many bags as he could before waltzing towards the door. "Let's go!" He practically cheered. Wanting nothing more then to get out of here and to take his little angel of a lover with him. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"Cas grabbed whatever his arms could handle before following him. His excitement at being able to sleep in his own bed. A real bed, and see his family, eat whatever he wanted and to take time remembering things. Touch his old things and just be in his old bedroom as if the accident had never happened in the first place. Once outside Dean set the bags down on the pavement next to the sleek black car. The 1967 4 door black Impala. Affectionately nicknamed Baby, thanks to Dean. Dean opened his arms wide before turning to Cas. "This is my baby!" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Dean…" Cas said in almost a whisper as he paused in his steps. Yes, this was it. This was the car he had seen in his fractional memories. The car in the all those photos. As if the third person in those photos was the car itself. "It's such a pretty car… So shiny." He muttered breathily and found himself awkwardly waddling towards the car to touch it's hood once he placed his bags down. The hood of the car being a spot shown in most of the photos of the two together. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Do you remember it, Cas? It's where we had out first kiss. Like, our first first kiss." He stepped closer to him, affectionately holding on to Castiel's arms with a soft grin./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Our very first kiss was here with Baby?" He asked as he looked up to Dean after glancing back to the car. br /br /.: to be continued:./div


End file.
